


Pomegranate Kiss

by RachaelRamiel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelRamiel/pseuds/RachaelRamiel
Summary: A sleepover at Tenko's house during a cold winter's night. Luckily, she has a red mage to warm her up.





	Pomegranate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



Tenko had always wanted to have a sleepover, ever since she was a child. It was part of a long list of things to experience in her life. However, it had to be postponed several times, not to mention the fact that she never really had anyone else to have it with. However, her small wish became reality, thanks to her special mage.It was nothing short of magic, Tenko thought. Having Himiko over for the night not only checked off part of her list, but she also got to spend some quality time with her girlfriend, not that she had neglected her at all. The stars had truly blessed Tenko on a cold winter's’ night.   
The two of them had spent the night huddled together in front of Tenko’s flat screen television. She debated on choosing some of her favorite action and fighting movies before ultimately deciding to choose a romantic comedy. It filled up a certain cheesy but needed atmosphere that Tenko appreciated. For most of the movie, Himiko commented on how most of the problems could have been solved if the main protagonist had magic on her side.

“If she wanted to surprise him with a pet dog, why not just turn the sister into one?” She said plainly. Tenko giggled at the statement before wrapping her arms around Himiko. The mage, too, let out a tiny laugh as she struggled to release herself from the loving grasp. “Nyeh! That’s no fair, I don’t have enough MP to resist…!” Himiko eventually stopped trying all together and just let herself be embraced by Tenko.

“Ah! Sorry, Himiko…!” Tenko reeled back slightly. She wouldn’t admit to being anxious about having her girlfriend over. Even if they had that sort of relationship already, she didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. Her first sleepover had to be perfect, after all. 

“Nyeh… it’s no big deal. Besides… I bet you’re cold right…?” Himiko pressed her finger against the bottom of her lip.  
“Ah no!” Tenko got slightly defensive and reassured Himiko. “Tenko has trained in colder mountains before. I’m used to it by now!” She smiled at her. She would hate to be a burden on Himiko, especially in Tenko’s own sleepover.

“Still, don’t want you getting cold for no reason…” The tiny mage scooted over to Tenko and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll use my passive Heat Barrier to warm us both up. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to lower it to a suitable temperature so that it doesn’t burn you.” Himiko slung her arms around Tenko’s waist and wrapped a blanket around the both of them.

“Gyah! Himiko-chan! You’re…so warm! Your magic is so amazing!” Tenko wasn’t sure if it was the blood that was rushing to her face that made her feel so warm, or if it was just Himiko’s lingering body warmth that spread across her body. Seeing her like that made Tenko’s heart beat faster than normal. She tried to increase the potency of the warmth by mimicking Himiko’s actions.

“...Tenko is… so cozy... “ Himiko could fall asleep like this. The warmth from the other’s body had begun spreading across her own. A smile grew on both faces, each content with the position they had assumed.

“Himiko… you’re too cute like this! Tonight was amazing! Tenko thanks you for coming over…” She said. Even though it was only midnight, it looked to Tenko that Himiko was beginning to get drained.

“Course’... I… love you Tenko…” Himiko said happily as she began to doze off into the night. She really didn’t want to sleep, but the comfort of Tenko and the fact that she had been rehearsing for a show earlier was starting to show its effects on the magician.

“T-tenko loves you too, Himiko! So much! My heart is beating only for you!” Tenko tried to tone down her voice, but her excitement couldn’t be contained. She hurriedly placed a kiss on Himiko’s forehead and began to stroke her hair. Her fingers slowly combed through the crimson locks of her lover.

“H-hey, Tenko…?” Himiko looked up to the Aikido master happily. “I...I sorta lied earlier… about not having enough MP…” Her eyes were spellbound to ever feature of Tenko’s beautiful face. Tenko couldn’t help but gently chuckle at the comment.

“Tenko knows… it’s fine…” She continued her motions, slowly but passionately. Ever single action had to be taken with extreme care.

“I… I was saving up for a spell to use at the right moment…” Himiko said confidently. The red magician put her arms around Tenko’s neck and pulled her down slightly. A small gasp of air escaped from Tenko’s mouth.

“H-himiko…?” Tenko said in shock. The sudden movement broke her out of her loving motions and focused all of her attention on Himiko’s eyes.

“Tenko… it’s time for my ultimate spell… Here… goes nothing…” She gathered up all of the mana around her and pressed her lips gently on Tenko’s. At first, Tenko was completely flooded with happiness and excitement. The moment was far too much for her heart to handle. To express it, she pulled Himiko’s head closer to her own. She wasn’t sure for how long the kiss lasted, just that it at no point did it ever feel too long.

“Tenko is so happy… Himiko’s magic is on a different level than Neo Aikido’s techniques…” The girl made sure to lower Himiko’s head down to her lap once more.

“I developed it… specifically for you… but it consumes a lot of MP…” Yumeno’s eyes began shutting in exhaustion. “It’s meant to hit your weak spot…and give me the advantage…” Himiko’s heart began fluttering as aura from the intimacy began comforting her.

“It hit directly into my heart…! I guess we’re even from the hug I gave you earlier…!” Tenko’s heart was beating much faster than Himiko’s. She took a moment to look and see her girlfriend’s cute face before rubbing Himiko’s cheek with a thumb. Her face was just as red as a pomegranate.

“Mhm… even...” Himiko smirked as she fell asleep in Tenko’s loving embrace. The night had gone better than Tenko could have ever imagined. It would have been enough to just spend it with Himiko, but it meant more to her than just that. Her wish was finally fulfilled, and under the best circumstances possible. After a brief moment of silence, she decided to carefully lock her fingers with Himiko and join her in dreamland.  
The cold wind blew through the night, giving rise to warm hearts. The television screen had turned off by itself, leaving the two dreamers in peace, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with the name for this on the spot and then I had a moment to reflect on how perfect it was. It was just one of those moments where some random short-term memory things got jumbled up and then placed together in a weird word association. Nevertheless, I am content with the title and the story. I did this one out of some inspiration I had from reading TenHimi after the dry spell that its had. Not that there wasn't stories with it, but it wasn't the general focus. Come Tenko's birthday (Happy late birthday, ya lesbiab), and suddenly some TenHimi shows up at my door, and some particularly good stories. This is my, albeit small, contribution to the best pairing in DRV3. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more of it in the future, considering I don't have all the time in the world.


End file.
